This War We're Fighting
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: The Wyatts are determined to win this war against the Shield. But how far will they go to secure a victory? And who will suffer the most when true intentions are revealed? Contains slash, dub con, coerced sex, possible non con and some serious mind fuckary. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

He was running, he didn't know why. He could feel the harshness of the woods digging into him as he ran, the skin of his bare feet tearing. But why he was running he didn't know.

_Papas gonna buy you a mocking bird_

He fell at a clearing. What did he trip over? He couldn't see a thing - the woods were dark, stealing his sight from him, leaving him almost helpless. He could feel the pain in his body. And he could hear oh so clearly, the gentle whisper of the wind. Was it the wind? He swore he could almost hear a voice. But who's?

_If that mocking bird don't sing_

He tried to adjust his eyes to the blackness. He could see a pale, ghostly figure moving slowly through the dark. What was this shadow like creature? He could almost make out the shape of a body. His vision was adjusting slowly, but the figure was too far away for him to make out any features. He had no idea who was standing in front of him, and that terrified him more than he'd care to admit.

_Papas gonna buy you a diamond ring_

The figure moved closer, and he felt his breath leave his body as his mind realised who was in front of him. Normally tanned skin was pale, unruly hair laid flat and lifeless against him. He was wearing nothing except the blood running across his ghost like body. But all he could focus on where the two huge, brown eyes looking at him, staring deep into his soul. Brown eyes which were familiar but so different; usually so full of life but now held nothing. No joy, no sadness, no pain, nothing.

_If that diamond ring turn to brass_

He stood tall, as if he couldn't feel the pain of his wounds nor the cold on his naked skin. He just stared, unmoving, eyes void of all emotion. Usually they were like an open book of his emotions; they showed exactly what he was thinking. But it appeared this time the book was closed.

_Papas gonna buy you a looking glass_

He wanted to move forward to comfort his him, to take him in his arms and hold him, ease the pain away. He wanted to ask him if he was okay, what the hell was going on, what had happened to him. But his voice was as frozen as his muscles, refusing to work; leaving him on his knees, helpless and desperate, and unable to do anything. He heard the whisper of the wind blowing past him, carrying the sound of a familiar voice.

"Why? Why did you let this happen to me? Why didn't you help me? Why aren't you helping me now?"

His voice was so broken, so scared. He could tell he was terrified, and confused. He wanted to beg and scream and shout. He wanted to help him, but he couldn't do anything. But as another ghostly figure stepped out of the dark, wrapping an arm around the broken boys neck he felt his blood boil. And as he sat there in the dark, watching, the unknown figure pulled the boy backwards, disappearing into the shadows once more. And finally, he heard himself scream.

_If that looking glass gets broke..._

"Seth!" Roman woke with a start, feeling his racing pulse, the sweat pouring down his back. He could remember the dream so vividly; Seth, bleeding and hurt and asking him why? Why hadn't he helped? He could feel himself shaking, the dream seeming so real, and so had the pain in Seth's voice, the emptiness of his eyes. His breathing hadn't calmed down, still coming out in harsh pants, even as a tanned hand rested on his arms, shaking him out of his daze. Turning to the side, a confused pair of beautiful brown eyes looked at him, so different from his dream. He knew he'd probably woken his lover with his shouts, and he should explain what the fuck was going on, but as he looked at Seth, unharmed and safe, he decided instead to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him, burying his face in Seth's neck as he continued to shake. His breath finally calmed as his boyfriend silently wrapped his arms around Roman, returning the embrace and rubbing his back in a comforting motion. He was glad Seth hadn't asked him what had happened yet. Because honestly, Roman didn't have a fucking clue what that dream was all about. And for once in his life, he was truly terrified.

**A/N - This is the prologue to a fic I feel like writing but I don't know if I should. Let me know if you guys like how this sounds and if you want me to write the fic - And yes it includes Seth and Roman being romantically involved. Warnings will be posted with each chapter update - if you guys want me to update - as this wont be the fluffiest fic around.**

**Naked pictures of Seth for anyone who reviews and tells me if they like it.**

**Not really.**

**But you will have my eternal love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay so I wrote this chapter and, although it's only short I like the way it finished, so I'm going to leave it here for now. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

The air was tense in the arena; the hounds for once were silent. They waited in their position by the staircase, waiting for their music to hit before they entered through the crowd. But as they waited not a single word was spoken. Roman had been tense and tired, almost refusing to sleep since his dream a few nights ago, and last night when he finally gave into his need to sleep he had once again woken Seth with his screaming. He told his lover he had no idea who the figure in the shadows was, but it came for Seth both times. Of course the younger man was convinced that the Wyatt feud was getting to his mind, and was having the same effect on Dean as well. He'd been unfocused, clumsy, and more often than not silent. And the fact that they were both obsessing and tired meant they were at each others' throats constantly, and Seth was fed up of being caught in the middle of their arguments. He didn't know why this feud was affecting them so much, yeh the Wyatt's were kinda creepy but they'd never fought them before, hadn't fallen victim to their twisted games. Other than screw them out of a chance at the elimination chamber the Wyatt's had done nothing to them, so why were his partners so damn worked up over this?

"_Sierra Hotel India..."_

Hearing their music hit brought Seth out of his musings and they started making their way down the stairs, all trying to avoid the touch of the crowd. He tried focusing on the match, tried getting his head in the game but his mind continuously wondered back to his partners. Roman's dreams and Deans' obsessing were tearing the two apart. Maybe the Wyatt's were right. Maybe this was a war they had already lost.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Shockingly it was their music that hit at the end of the match, Dean and Roman managing to focus long enough to secure a pin and pick up a victory. They stood tall, fists clenched and pressed against one another's as they looked out into the crowd. But an eerie voice coming from the titantron quickly ended their celebrations.

"You might be celebrating now Shield, but it won't last long. You think you're going to win this war against us. What you fail to realise is the war you're really fighting is against yourselves. You have monsters deep inside you, waiting to be brought out. And I'm the one that's going to unleash them. Until you learn how to control your demons you have no power, Shield. I embraced mine. I took control of it, I rule my demon. I am my demon. And this Sunday at elimination chamber, when you think you can beat me, I'm going to break you. I'm going to destroy your world, break everything you love. And then, then we'll finally see the demons lying deep inside you."

The screen cut off and it wasn't long before darkness surrounded them, the lights going out completely. They were blinded for what felt like hours but in reality, the lights returned less than a minute later. They could hear the sounds of the crowd gasping in shock, screaming at the scene in front of them. Seth had been grabbed when the lights went out, and cuffed to the ring post, forced to watch helplessly as the Wyatt's attacked his team mates, his lover and his best friend being beaten in front of him. How they had moved so fast Seth would never know. Bray and Harper went after Roman, Rowan mauling Dean. He tugged at the cuffs, feeling the cool metal dig harshly into his skin. He screamed and pulled and tried to break his restraints but he couldn't, and he had to watch like everyone else in the arena as the Shields fall began. After a few minutes the beating relented, bray ordering Rowan and Harper to stop and retreat, leaving them lying almost unconscious in the middle of the ring. But before he left Bray walked over to the corner of the ring Seth was in, crouching down in front of him. He smiled almost grotesquely, running his thick fingers through the blond strands of Seth's hair and over his cheek. He rolled out the ring, walking over to the announce table and grabbing a microphone, once more letting his voice wash over the crowd, making Seth's skin crawl with every word.

"You see, Shield? You're hiding your demons far too deep inside you. You need to let them out, and until you do you're allowing yourselves to be weak. You can learn so much from me, if only you'd listen. Tonight is the start of your downfall, unless you allow your demons to break free. I have yet to break you completely, but I started tonight. I hurt something you love, something your mind is telling you that you need. And this Sunday, when the war is over, I'm going to help you, by taking away the thing that makes you weak."

Dropping the mic Bray took one last look at Seth, staring intently, almost as if trying to force his way into Seth's soul, before turning around and walking back up the ramp, Harper and Rowan following along, leaving Seth to wonder what they fuck was going on.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Watching Roman pace back and forth was making Seth ill, but nothing he could say would calm the bigger man. He was sat on the couch in the locker room, Dean's head resting in his lap as he stroked his fingers through his friends' short, dirty blond locks. The blue eyed hound had a huge headache after the beat down from the Wyatt's so he'd decided to go asleep while he was waiting for Roman to calm down - something that didn't look like it was going to happen soon. The two toned man jumped as Roman turned suddenly, slamming his fist into a locker. Dean hadn't stirred luckily so Seth stood, gently moving the blonds head so it lay on a pillow before storming over to his lover.

"Roman what the fuck has gotten into you? Snap the fuck out of it!" He was whispering so he didn't wake Dean but he was annoyed and fed up, something that his voice portrayed. He could see Roman was about to explode so he grabbed the bigger mans arm, dragging him into the deserted hallway outside their locker room before he could scream and wake Dean up.

"Don't Seth; don't tell me to calm down! Not after what just happened, I watched it back Seth, I saw what he did. I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to touch you, and to dare ever put his fucking hands on me, what the fuck was he thinking? Fuck waiting till Sunday, I'm gonna..."

"You're going to do nothing." Seth's surprisingly calm voice cut Roman off mid way through his rant, and he looked at his younger lover confused. Seth couldn't really expect him to do nothing could he?

"Don't you see? He's doing this to get inside our heads. Beating you up, and whatever the fuck he did to me were mind games. They were nothing more than mind games. He wants to win and he knows the best way to do that is to get you angry - distract you and take you off focus so they can beat us on Sunday. Don't do it baby, don't give in to his games; don't let them control your mind. It's what he does best but we're better than him, we can meet him. All we have to do is focus. Now, are you with me or are you going to go charge after him like a maniac?"

Sighing, he realised his lover was right. While he was still furious about Bray touching his boy so... intimately and quite frankly creepily, he knew it was Bray just trying to get a rise out of him. Smiling down at his lover he wrapped his arms around Seth's trim waist, pecking him on the lips sweetly before resting his forehead against the smaller mans and allowing himself to enjoy the embrace for a moment. He shouldn't worry about Bray and his games. After all they were only games right? What's the worst he was going to do?

Neither man noticed the eyes watching the couple from the end of the corridor, or the shadowy figure that smirk to itself as it retreated around the corner, singing softly to itself.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sunday night**_

It was getting closer to their match and the tension was thicker in the Shield locker room than ever before. Roman refused to speak; Seth could practically see the anger welling up inside him as each moment passed. He knew Roman was furious still about Monday, about Bray putting his hands on Seth. As creepy as he'd found it at the time he'd put it down to Bray playing mind games, trying to get inside his head. But Roman, no he was completely livid. As much as he tried to hide it Seth could see it, and Dean? Well, he knew Roman was angry, hell he was angry himself, but despite what the audience thought he did his best back stage to avoid conflict, so he sat quietly on the other side of the room, not wanting to say anything that would make Roman want to rip his head off. So all three men sat in silence, two silently seething and the other wishing this night would end. A knock on the door startled them, but it was the signal that they needed to get into position, there was only 5 minutes left of the current match and they were up next. Seth led them out of the locker room and to their usual spot; a small smile creeping on his face as Roman instinctively slipped his hand into Seth slightly smaller one thumb rubbing against the leather glove. Hopefully after this match everything would be back to normal.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

Just a few minutes later they stood in the ring, face to face with the enemy. Seth could feel his nerves starting to get the better of him now, but he tried shaking it off, not wanting Roman to realise he was somewhat scared and try 'saving' him. He loved the older man but sometimes Roman forgot Seth wasn't a damsel in distress. He was a man and a professional wrestler and he didn't need saving constantly. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he decided it would be best for him to start the match - he was currently the most level headed one out the three and if one of the others starting all guns blazing it could have been a quick down fall for them. Roman and Dean reluctantly agreed with his logic, moving to the ring apron and watching as Harper stepped into the ring. As the bell rang they locked up, Seth being quicker than the bigger man and managing to get a few hits in. He was on a roll, dodging and hitting with perfection. But as his eyes drifted across the ring for a split second, they caught the eyes of Bray Wyatt and the look he had was nothing less than animalistic. It shook Seth, distracting him for a moment too long and Luke finally managed to get a hit, knocking Seth to the mat. He started raining down on the smaller man, hit after hit connecting. He wasn't holding back, Seth could already tell at the end of this match he'd be bruised and in agony. He needed to make a tag but he couldn't escape Harper long enough to get to the corner he needed. He could hear Bray shouting something behind him, but his mind couldn't focus. Luke let up on him, moving away and Seth tried with his damndest to crawl to where his partners lay waiting, screaming at him to move. He was so focused on getting to his corner he didn't notice Harper tagging in Bray, the leader of the Wyatt's stalking him, laughing as he watched Seth dragged himself across the mat.

He was a breath away from his corner when Bray grabbed his leg, dragging him backwards and away from his life line. He felt the other male straddle his back, gripping his hair tightly and pulling it backwards, bending his body in a painful arch. He whispered in the Seth's ear, the crowd eating it up and seeing it as Bray playing the 'psychotic' leader of the Wyatt's well, but the cameras nor the crowd caught what he was really saying.

"_They don't need you."_

_"You make them weak."_

_"Such a pretty angel. They'll never find their demons if they're blinded by your false light."_

_"I can help you; I can show you what you were really made for."_

Seth had no idea what any of it meant, all he could feel was the burning in his lower back as Bray continued to bend him. Finally he released him, slamming his head on the mat before standing up, laughing that borderline demonic laugh once more. He could hear Dean screaming at him from the apron to get up, could practically feel the ring vibrating from Roman shaking with anger, but he couldn't move - he was in pain but Brays words had him stuck. What the fuck did he mean? He was going to show Seth what he was made for? Before he had time to register Dean was in the ring, fists slamming into Brays face as Roman charged at the two larger men, Seth almost paralyzed in the centre of the ring, his head still spinning from Bray slamming it on the mat. Not one part of this match had been staged, every hit, ever move, it was real. And as Seth's vision started fading to black, he prayed this war was one that would soon end.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

Seth felt his head spinning as he finally opened his eyes. At first he thought he'd been knocked out for ages, but as his eyes adjusted to the lights he realised he was lying outside the ring, the match still going on. He'd only been out for a few minutes, but it took a huge toll on his body and he felt all the energy he usually had drain from him. He forced himself back up, grabbing onto the rope to try and pull him back onto the ring apron, Roman looking almost relieved when Seth finally managed to stand up. He looked into the ring, Dean currently trying to separate from Harper long enough to make a tag, and Seth was honestly shocked the ref had managed to regain some order in this match while he'd been knocked out. He looked at his two team mates, and could see the exhaustion on both of their faces. This battle was going to kill if it carried on much longer. Finally Dean managed somehow, maybe out of sheer desperation, to kick Harper in the side of the head. The bigger man fell to the ground dazed and for a short time unmoving, but it was long enough for Dean to crawl to the corner and tag Roman. Seth felt the pride swell in his chest as Roman entered the ring, dominating the match. He knocked Bray off the side of the ring, superman punched Erick, and finally when Harper got up Roman knocked him straight back down. Roman was like a machine, hit after hit, finally giving the Shield some hope of winning this match. The crowd was screaming, cheering, chanting, going absolutely crazy, but the only thing Seth could focus on was his boyfriend kicking ass. He watched Roman get in the corner, roar with a new passion and prepare himself to end this match. But as he did Bray stepped into the ring, appearing from almost nowhere and distracting Roman. Dean decided that would be a good time to interfere, jumping on Bray and knocking him to the mat, fists flying at his face as he lost control. Roman was screaming at him, trying to get him to calm down but Dean refused to listen. He continued ignoring everyone; Roman, Seth, even the referee was screaming at him to get out the ring because he wasn't the legal man. Finally the ref rang for the bell.

"Your winners, by disqualification, The Wyatt's."

The looks of horror that crossed both Dean and Romans' faces would have been comical in any other situation. Dean finally got off Bray, allowing the other to roll out of the ring and fall to his knees on the floor, laughing hysterically as Erick and Luke joined him. Roman's look of horror turned into one of anger and he turned to Dean, screaming at him.

_"I had everything under control."_

_"Bray was about to kick your ass, I was trying to help."_

_"You cost us the match."_

_"What did you want me to do? Nothing? Was I supposed to just sit there and watch?"_

_"You were supposed to do your job and not get us disqualified, we lost because of you!"_

Back and forth they continued screaming at each other, paying no attention to Seth who was begging them to just stop fighting. None of the three noticed the look on Brays face, all too focused on the match to see how he signalled Luke and Erick to position themselves; one either side of Seth who was still stood on the ring apron, not wanting to enter the ring in fear of being caught in the middle of their argument. In a split second, the entire arena went black, the lights cutting out completely. In the dark Seth could feel two sets of hands grab him, pulling him back roughly and up the ramp. The two bodies either side of him were bigger and stronger than him and he was powerless to resist. He would have screamed but one of them had enough sense to hold a hand over his mouth, stopping any noise he might have made. The lights came back on less than a minute later and Dean and Roman could both feel their anger being replaced with pure worry - Seth had disappeared along with the entire Wyatt family. Roman could feel himself shaking; he shouldn't have spent so long arguing with Dean, they'd been out in the open, exposed and they'd left Seth to fend for himself. He could hear Dean screaming for Seth, running around trying to find a glimpse of him or the Wyatt's anywhere, desperate to do something and find his best friend, but Roman simply collapsed to his knees in the middle of the ring, two words running though his mind, breaking a piece of him every time they repeated in his head.

_Seth's gone._

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

Seth could feel his heart racing. One minute his was watching his lover and his best friend arguing, the next he was being dragged to god knows where but Bray Wyatt's family. They were backstage, Seth knew that much, but he was being forced down a corridor he didn't know existed in the arena, and by the looks of it nobody else knew either. The hallway was deserted - it was longer and narrower than all the other corridors but all the rooms were empty, not a single one being used as a locker room. How the Wyatt's knew about this was beyond him but one thing was for sure, they'd planned this. They had to have - how else would they know to drag Seth down this corridor where nobody was around to see them? He tried to escape, pulling his arms kicking his legs, digging his heels into the floor in the hopes it'd by him sometime. But the two men combined proved to be a lot stronger than Seth and despite his best efforts they had no trouble dragging him along. He couldn't scream, the hand still firmly clamped over his mouth, and he had to do his best not to cry. His heart was thumping hard enough to break his chest, and he could feel the lump forming in his throat. Why him? Why was he stuck in this situation? What did they want with him? Though to be honest after how Bray had carried on in that match Seth wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out.

They reached the end of the corridor and Erick moved behind Seth, letting go of his arm for a small second so he could wrap his arms around him in a crushingly tight hold, arms wrapped around his middle and trapping his arms so that even when Luke let go Seth, despite his struggles, couldn't break free. His mouth was free so he did what at the time seemed like the logical thing and screamed, a high pitch noise tearing from his throat and echoing through the corridor, but apparently Luke didn't appreciate that and he felt the back of the bigger mans' hand connect with his cheek, his head whipping to the side and stunning him silent. Harper grabbed the rag from the back pocket of his pants, forcing it between Seth's lips and tying it at the back of his head, stopping him from making any more noise. He turned away from Seth, opening a door Seth hadn't even noticed was there, and Rowan with all his strength lifted Seth off the floor just enough to be able to walk forward with him, as if his 215 pounds was nothing, and carried him outside. The fresh air hit Seth and he couldn't stop his body from shaking slightly, his swat vest doing nothing to protect him from the cold night air. Luke followed the two, closing the door after them. The car in front of them was the only one in site, and Seth lost any hope he had of someone seeing them. As he was carried towards the car he continued kicking and wriggling, hoping Erick would drop him so he could run, but as the car door open and Wyatt stepped out Seth's movements stopped, and he found himself frozen. Walking forward with a smirk, Bray stopped in front of the captive, and Seth couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten here so fast, without Seth catching so much as a glimpse from him. His heart stopped for a moment as Bray ran his fingers through Seth's hair, thumb stroking over his bruised cheek with surprising gentleness.

"You know angel, I wasn't planning on doing this tonight. It seemed far too soon really. But at the end of the night, I couldn't help myself; it was all just too easy. You just looked so pretty, so helpless in that moment, I just couldn't say no. And your best friend, your _lover,_ well the two of them left you so vulnerable, almost as if they _wanted_ me to take you. And really all they did tonight was hurt you. But don't worry, I'll look after you, I'll take care of you. I'll show you fun you can have when you're surrounded by darkness, and when I'm finished you'll never want to see the false light ever again, that I promise you."

Bray removed his hand from Seth's face, moving to remove the make shift gag. But before Seth could scream a new cloth was placed over his mouth, Luke holding it firmly against him. The cloth was doused with something, and Seth could feel his eyelids getting heavier. He didn't bother trying to struggle, he was out numbered and he barely had the energy to fight off one member of the Wyatt's, let alone three. But as he drifted off into a forced sleep, he heard the unmistakable sound of Brays voice. Soon, the world was black and Seth was passed out, with nothing but a gentle lullaby running through his mind.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word."_

**A/N: Okay other than it being in the dream I'm pretty sure the lullaby has nothing to do with anything except making it slightly more creepy - I have this thing where people singing lullabies and nursery rhymes is creepy as fuck to me so it made sense. So, what will happen next? Will Roman and Dean find Seth in time? (Probably not no, that would defeat the purpose of the story... Or would it? No it definitely would.) Stay tuned to see what happened, and feel free to let me know what you think is coming next! I love anyone who reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean ran backstage, heart pounding so hard he was afraid it would break his ribs. He screamed Seth's name over and over, because as useless as it was he needed to feel like he was doing something. He felt so helpless. Seth was gone, he had no idea where any of the Wyatts were, and he couldn't imagine the best place to start looking. And Roman? Fuck, Dean had never seen the bigger man looking so... broken. Seth was Deans' best friend; he was the closest thing Dean had to a brother. But he was Romans' _everything_. As soppy as it sounded, he knew Seth was the whole world and a little more to Roman and Dean couldn't imagine how heartbroken he was. Fuck, it was their fault - they shouldn't have been arguing and left Seth exposed, they should have been paying attention, Dean should have kept a fucking level head in this match and maybe then none of this would have happened. He stopped half way down the corridor, collapsing to his knees and ignoring the pitiful stares from the other superstars. None of them would bother helping the Shield, so why bother asking? The Shield weren't very well liked backstage, most people resenting them for what they had accomplished, more people hating them for hurting people they cared for. And none of them would be willing to help their enemy. And honestly, Dean had never been as scared in his life as he was right now.

'_God Seth, where the hell are you?'_

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

_~with Seth~_

Brown eyes struggled to open, feeling heavy as they did. Seth groaned when he saw light, the brightness being too much for his eyes. His mouth felt like cotton, his limbs sluggish to move. But at least he could move them. It took him a minute to gather himself, to try and get used to the surrounding he was faced with. After what felt like an eternity of staring into a white abyss, he finally realised he was lying down - the 'white abyss' being a freshly painted ceiling. He used all the strength he had left to sit himself up, back pressed against a headboard. He noted that he was sat on a bed, in what appeared to be a normal bedroom. The walls were a dark red colour, and the room held very little furniture - only a bed, a table and a chest of draws. There were two doors in the room, one he assumed led to the hallway and the other he had no idea about. Everything seemed fairly normal, until he tried to move his legs.

Looking down at himself he realised that he had been partly stripped of his clothes, and he could feel his hands shaking at the thought of someone touching him. His boots, socks, gloves and vest were all gone, as were his belt and pants. The only remaining clothing he had on was his black t-shirt and his boxer briefs. He felt so, exposed in nothing but the thin material of his t-shirt and his barely existent boxer briefs. He'd worn them in the hope that if they won he could reward Roman with some sex, and if they lost he could distract Roman with some sex. And he'd chosen these particularly because he knew they were a tad bit too small on him. Roman loved seeing him wear them - they barely contained his cock and they were tight across his ass cheeks making his already plumb ass look even hotter. And now he regretted wearing them more than anything. But the more worrying thing was the heavy metal chain wrapped around his right ankle. He shuffled towards the edge of the bed, picking up the chain to examine it. There was no way he could slip his foot out of it, and he didn't want to pull too hard - it was attached to the metal bed frame and, so far, Seth had been alone since he'd woken up, he didn't want to make too much noise and have his captives come and investigate. As far as those bastards knew he was still asleep. He stood up slowly, his limbs still feeling heavy and moved towards the door directly in front of the bed. He twisted the handle, not surprised in the slightest that the door was locked.

'_Must be locked from the outside.'_

There wasn't a window in the room so Seth had no idea if it was day or night, but more importantly he didn't have the slightest clue on how long he'd been there for. He moved towards the other door in the room, pulling it open to reveal a small bathroom. Again, there was no window, and he noted this door didn't have a lock on either side. He noticed that the chain attached to him was long enough so he could move freely around the room, and reach the bathroom with ease. It was a bit odd, but then again this whole thing was. What the fuck did Bray want with him? Why kidnap him and bring him here? What purpose did that serve? The fact that he was in a seemingly normal house had originally struck him as odd but he supposed it made sense. If you were looking for Wyatt's the first place you'd look was in any abandoned building, old farm house or something just was creepy and run down - you wouldn't look twice at a normal, well maintained home. Fuck how was he supposed to escape from a locked room with no windows and no way of removing the chain firmly attached to his ankle. This was like something out of a damn SAW movie. Before he could do anything he heard the unmistakable click of the lock, and watched in horror as the door handle turned, the door swinging open silently. He backed away, chain long enough so he could press his back against the far wall, putting as much space between him and his captive as possible.

He could feel himself shaking as Bray stepped inside the room, eyes settling on Seth. He looked the other up and down, smirking slightly as he locked eyes with Seth's brown ones. The two toned man knew trying to fight Bray wasn't a smart idea. As angry as he was with Bray, lashing out wasn't a smart idea. He had no idea if Bray was carrying the key to his chain, and if he was lucky enough to know Bray out for a while it'd only make the larger man angry and that could be fatal. So Seth decided the smartest thing to do in that moment was to stay silent, stay totally still and hope the other man left quickly. Bray stepped further into the room and calmly sat himself of the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving Seth's. His smirk didn't falter, and Seth could feel his heart beating heavily against his chest, so hard he wondered if the other could hear it.

"Relax Seth; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Now, be a good boy and come sit next to me. We have some things that need discussing." His voice was as calm and eerie as always, and as much as Seth wanted to protest he didn't. The smartest thing to do right now was go along with whatever Bray said, and if the creepy man tried touching him well... Seth would get to that later. He moved forward slowly, sitting down once he got by the bed. He sat on the same edge as Bray but with a rather generous gap between them. His legs were clenched shut, tried his damndest to retain some of his modesty, and his hands were folded in his lap. His eyes remained downcast, his head slightly bent so his fair fell around his face, almost as if he was trying to hide himself from Bray. But it didn't last long as the other man slid closer to him on the bed, thighs almost close enough to touch, he put his hand under Seth's chin and gently forced him to raise his head, turning it so Bray could look him in the eyes. He couldn't help the shiver than ran through his body as his captive ran a hand through his frizzy hair, not wanting the other to touch him. Fuck he wished he could slam a fist into Brays face, strangle him with the damn chain wrapped around his ankle, but no. He had to play this cool, had to behave. At least for now, until he could figure a way out. He knew Wyatt's goons were all too slap happy when they got the chance, and pissing Bray off would only result in him letting Harper and Rowan making him regret it. Call him crazy, but trying to escape with a broken bone or two wouldn't be the most possible thing in the world. But that didn't change the fact Brays touch made his skin crawl.

"Now, I know what you're thinking child, but worry not. I have no intentions of hurting you. I will never lay a hand upon you, hurt a hair on your pretty head, violate you nor break you. I brought you here for a reason, and that reason was to expose your true purpose to you. But I cannot force your fate upon you; you must realise and accept it by yourself. And there is nothing I, nor Luke or Erick, can do to force you to accept your fate. But know this; I promise you I will never force anything upon you, I will never lie to you and I will never hurt you. And one day, you'll thank me for this. As delusional as you may believe that to be, it's the truth. I promise you that."

Without another word, or giving Seth a chance to respond, Bray removed his hand from the two toned hair and stood up, walking out the room and closing the door behind him. Seth heard the click of the lock, signalling he was trapped but it didn't matter much to him in that moment. He could feel his hands shaking, Bray words repeating over and over again in his head.

'_Expose your true purpose'_

_'You must realise and accept it yourself'_

_'I will never hurt you'_

_'I will never force anything upon you'_

_'You'll thank me for this'_

What the hell was he talking about? What purpose? And did he honestly expect Seth to believe he wasn't going to hurt him? He'd kidnapped him for god sakes, was this man really delusional enough to think Seth would believe a damn word that came out of him mouth. Maybe Bray Wyatt was more mentally unstable than Seth originally believed, but one thing was for sure. He had to get out, and soon.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

_~With Dean and Roman~_

After walking around pointlessly for what seemed like hours Dean finally made his way back to the locker room. When he got there he didn't expect to see the door slightly ajar, and he approached it with some caution. Pushing it open he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped as he saw the inside of the room. Their bags had been tossed everywhere, all their belongings laid strewed across the room. The bench had been turned over, and shoved across the room, the chairs having suffered the same fate. And the mirror that hung inside one of their lockers was smashed to pieces. But Deans' eyes were focused on the centre of the room. His tag team partner and best friends' better half was sat on the floor in the middle of the mess. His face was void of all emotion, tears long dried and only light traces of them remained on his face. His hand was bloody, obviously cut up from punching the mirror. Dean walked forward slowly, careful not to startle him, and dropped to his knees so he came face to face with the Samoan. Before he could say anything the older man looked up, his eyes painfully blank, but Dean knew he felt something. His breath quickened as he looked into the eyes of his friend, and despite how empty his face looked, his voice shook with anger when he spoke.

"We'll find him. We'll find the Wyatt's. And when we do, they're going to regret ever putting their hands on my Seth."

The conviction in his voice was enough to convince Dean that Roman wasn't lying. When they found the Wyatt's they'd be sorry for ever daring take Seth away from them. And Dean couldn't help the shiver of anticipation than ran up his spin. Roman was back.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD**

~_With Seth_~

He lay on his side, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes closed. He prayed that when he opened his eyes he'd be somewhere else, but it never worked. After Bray had left him alone his mind had gone crazy, over thinking everything the other man had said to him. And it was slowly driving him crazy. He'd only been alone for a few hours and it was already making him mad. He was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the lock click, but the second the door started to open he was on his feet, finally focusing on something other than his mind. Harper walked in carrying two bottles of water, and for some reason he closed the door behind him. The older man walked straight past him, placing the two bottles of water on the dresser across from the bed before stopping, staring at Seth. He didn't move at first, and remained completely silent, just looking at the younger man. He moved away from the dresser, walking towards Seth who couldn't help but take a step backwards with every one Harper took forwards. He was focusing too much on keeping distance with Harper he didn't realise he was so close to the bed, until he took a final step backwards and fell on it. He landed on his back with his legs spread slightly, chain rattling as he did so. Luke wasted little time, practically pouncing on Seth the second he got close enough. The mattress squeaked under the added weight of Harper, the bigger man pressing down against Seth in a more than uncomfortable way. He gripped Seth's wrists in one of his hands, pressing them down against the bed as the other hand grabbed his face. He turned it to the side, tongue licking a long strip up the side of Seth's face as his jean covered crotch grinded against Seth's.

The smaller man cringed as he felt the wet tongue run up his face, whimpering almost pathetically as he tried to struggle free. He panicked as he felt harpers erection pressing against his barley concealed crotch, needing desperately to gain some separation. He tried pulling his wrists from Lukes grasp but that only served to angry the older man, and he let go of Seth's face long enough to back hand him, Seth's head snapping to the side with the force of the blow. He felt the tears brewing in his eyes, the pain shocking him enough that he froze for a second. This gave Luke enough time to grab his face once more, lips pressing harshly against Seth's soft ones. The feeling of a full beard pressed against his face instead of Romans' stubble was foreign, and Seth was entirely sure he didn't like it. Luke released him for a second and Seth took that opportunity to try pushing him off. The bigger man fell to the floor, and Seth clenched his legs shut, scooting backwards on the bed. His breath was ragged, coming out in harsh pants and he could feel himself shaking as Harper rose from the floor, his face a picture of pure anger. He growled slightly, kneeling on the bed and gripping Seth's legs, forcing his thighs apart and settling between them once more. He forced his hand inside Seth's boxer briefs, grasping his limp cock and stroking it. Seth couldn't stop the sobs that emerged as he felt Harper touching him, barely able to come to terms with the reality that he was allowing this man to molest him. He used his hands to cover his face, refusing to look at the man in question. He had no reaction to Harpers ministrations, his cock remaining limp the entire time which only served to piss the older man off even more. But before Harper could take his anger out on Seth's body, a booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harper, release him. What did I tell you? You aren't allowed to touch him. Move, now." The voice of Bray was one that, for once, sounded like music to his ears and he felt relief flooding through his body as Harper got off of him, removing his hand and shuffling towards the door. He hung his head in shame as he reached Bray, almost like a scorned puppy that had been told off by its master. Bray moved towards the bed, gathering Seth's still sobbing form up and holding him close, allowing the smaller man to bury his face in Brays neck and cry. He stroked Seth's back soothingly, whispering to him that it would be okay, he'd never let Harper touch him like that again. So relieved to have Luke away from him Seth didn't fight off brays touch, he simply cried into the other mans neck, hands clutching his shirt tightly. But as he continued crying himself to sleep, the events of the day being too much for him to remain conscious, he failed to notice the smirk that crossed brays face, as well as the wink he sent Harper who smiled back at his boss, finally exiting the room completely.

_This is going to be far too easy._


End file.
